Assaut frontal
by sioban parker
Summary: One shot. En pleine guerre, est ce vraiment le moment rêvé pour s'abandonner à ses désirs ? HPDM. Fic dédicacée à Samaeltwigg !


Je romps avec toutes mes habitudes, j'ai écrit un HPDM. Les puristes du couple trouveront que le résultat est bizarre et elles auront bien raison ! Non, je ne change pas de couple favori, mais cette histoire me trottait dans la tête avec insistance et je ne pouvais rien écrire d'autre avant de l'avoir expulsée !

Je dédicace cette fic à **Samaeltwigg**, une fille adorable dont les encouragements me sont très précieux ! Je sais que tu es fan des HPDM, j'espère ne pas trop te décevoir... Gulp. Je te fais plein de gros bisous !

_Rating_ : M. Slash et lemon, soyez bien sûr que c'est ce que vous souhaitez lire...

_Disclaimer_ : les personnages appartiennent à JKR, qui n'en tire pas toutes les possibilités, hélas. Il faut bien que les fanfics writers comblent le manque...

* * *

**Assaut frontal**

L'attaque des Mangemorts prit l'Ordre du Phénix par surprise.

Les issues de leur quartier général étaient bloquées. Sous la contrainte, les sorciers durent déposer leurs baguettes : Ron, Zacharias, Dean, Seamus, Neville. Toutes les jeunes recrues se firent avoir comme des bleus qu'ils étaient encore.

Le leader des Mangemorts s'avança en ôtant son masque. Les garçons reconnurent Lucius Malfoy.

- Où est Potter ?

Personne ne broncha.

- Où est mon fils ? tonna Malfoy.

Pâle de colère, il n'avait manifestement pas digéré la trahison de Draco. Quitter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, rejoindre l'Ordre, seconder les aurors du ministère, c'était intolérable pour son père. Ses yeux fixes avaient un éclat malade.

Les anciens élèves de Poudlard, à peine sortis de l'école, n'ouvrirent pas la bouche. Draco avait mérité leur loyauté. Il était en mission au Pays de Galles. Il serait hors d'atteinte si tous gardaient leur langue.

Malfoy fit d'amples moulinets avec sa baguette.

- Croyez bien que vous ne resterez pas muets longtemps. Je vous arracherai des cris de soufrance, et finalement des aveux.

Bellatrix Lestrange ricana et s'assit confortablement pour regarder.

A quelques dizaines de mètres de là, Harry et Ginny se hâtaient vers le QG. Ils avaient été retardés par les questions de Scrimgeour et s'empressaient de rejoindre les autres.

Ginny arrêta Harry en le tirant par la manche.

- Regarde !

Une fumée rouge s'élevait de la maison. Le signal d'alarme ! Prévisible, Harry se jeta en avant. Ginny le retint de toutes ses forces.

- Ne sois pas idiot ! Allons chercher des renforts.

- Bonne idée. Vas-y, toi.

- Pour te lancer seul à l'assaut ? Dans tes rêves !

Elle le força à faire demi-tour. Il était déchiré entre la voix de la raison et son impulsivité. Mais il la suivit.

Draco rentra précipitamment du Pays de Galles. Le message reçu n'était pas clair. Il s'attendait confusément à une vision d'horreur : le QG dévasté, ses camarades massacrés, son père l'attendant pour le livrer à Voldemort.

Vu de loin, la maison tenait bien debout. De nombreux membres de l'Ordre étaient présents, discutant par petits groupes. Au moins, les Mangemorts avaient vidé les lieux.

Il se précipita à l'intérieur. Il tomba sur Hary et ses amis. Réunis dans le salon, ils discutaient bruyamment. Dean leva les yeux.

- Ah, Malfoy. Tu arrives juste à temps.

- A temps pour quoi ?

- Pour trinquer avec nous, tiens !

Dean lui tendit un verre. Draco ne le prit pas et croisa les bras, dédaigneux.

- J'ai du mal comprendre. J'avais cru que vous aviez été attaqués. Pas qu'il y avait une beuverie au QG.

Harry secoua ses mèches hérissées.

- Ton père fait une balade en barque, à l'heure qu'il est. J'espère qu'il n'a pas le mal de mer !

Draco le regarda sans comprendre. Harry précisa :

- Il est en route vers Azkaban.

Draco s'assit brusquement. Il accepta le verre et le vida d'un trait. Puis il lança :

- Racontez.

Le taciturne Zachariasprit la parole :

- Je te la fais courte. Ton paternel et ses potes ont débarqué. Il nous a menacés pour savoir où tu étais.

- On n'a rien dit même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui nous en manquait.

- Tais-toi, Ron ! Finalement, il n'a pas utilisé ses pouvoirs. Il voulait attendre que Harry revienne. Il n'a pas été déçu. Harry n'est pas revenu seul.

Celui-ci était affalé sur le canapé. Il coula un regard à Draco. Il se demandait ce que l'autre pensait. Mais il ne put rien lire sur son visage fermé.

Seamus alla chercher les bières de la réserve, les autres ayant disparu depuis plusieurs minutes. Ginny en tendit une à Draco en battant des cils. Harry, un peu embrumé déjà, se dit qu'elle avait bien pris l'aveu de son homosexualité. Mais il lui serait reconaissant de ne pas se consoler avec Draco.

L'alccol déliait les langues. Draco réussit à arracher des détails supplémentaires. Lucius n'avait finalement fait de mal à personne. Il s'était dit qu'il devait guetter l'arrivée des autres au lieu de s'abandonner à son passe-temps favori : la torture sans anesthésie. Il devait raisonnable. Ou bien il s'amolissait avec les années, au choix.

Au fil des bières, les jeunes gens étaient de plus en plus bruyants et rieurs. Ils avaient eu peur. Ils s'offraient un répit.

Harry avait les yeux mi-clos. Mais il ne cessait de regarder Draco. Celui-ci, appuyé nonchalamment contre un coussin, balançait une jambe dans le vide. La chemise entrouverte, le visage relâché, il ressemblait aux éphèbes des fresques romaines.

Harry avala une gorgée de bière.

Draco commença, d'une voix basse :

- Je suis bien content d'être débarrassé de mon père et de ma chère tante. Je vous dois une fière chandelle, à tous !

- Surtout à Harry et moi, rétorqua Ginny en levant le menton.

- Exact. Que veux-tu pour récompense ?

- Un baiser.

Tous la regardèrent. Elle sourit avec hardiesse. Draco eut l'air amusé.

- Très bien.

Il se leva d'un bond et marcha vers elle. Il l'attira contre lui par les épaules et planta un baiser appuyé sur ses lèvres, pour la relâcher aussitôt. Elle avait l'air surprise qu'il lui ait obéi avec tant de facilité, mais elle eut une moue satisfaite.

Puis Draco posa les yeux sur Harry. Celui-ci se raidit. Pas le temps d'imaginer une réplique, Draco était déjà face à lui. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Harry vit encore la lueur amusée. Draco le prit lui aussi par les épaules. Mais il l'embrassa avec délicatesse.

Ce fut Harry qui passa les bras autour de son cou. Il oublia où il se trouvait, il oublia qui les regardait avec des yeux obscurcis d'alcool, il savourait ce contact plus délicieux encore qu'il ne l'avait rêvé…

Draco s'écarta doucement. Harry échoua à deviner ses pensées. Lui, il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il se mordit la lèvre et se maudit.

Désinvolte, Draco alla reprendre sa bière et la vida. Certains se mirent à rire. Et les conversations reprirent.

Harry se recula dans l'ombre, subitement dégrisé. Il ne quittait pas des yeux Draco, qui bavardait et riait. Comme si de rien n'était.

Harry prononça quelques mots d'excuse et gagna la sortie. Il étouffait, il n'en pouvait plus. Dehors, il fit quelques pas dans la pénombre.

- Harry ?

Il se retourna. Son tourmenteur était là devant lui.

- Ca va ? Tu es parti si brusquement.

- Ca va on ne peut mieux, trop aimable.

Harry commença à s'éloigner. Draco le rappela.

- Tu sembles irrité.

- Irrité par quoi ?

- Je l'ignore… Je crois que tu n'as pas aimé la petite démonstration de tout à l'heure.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu adores te donner en spectacle ? Et que tu te fiches de ce que les autres en pensent ?

- Je savais bien que tu étais énervé, conclut Draco, placide.

- Va voir au Magenmagot si j'y suis.

Harry fit encore quelques pas, mais la voix le rattrapa :

- Tu aurais préféré que je n'embrasse que Ginny et que je te laisse à l'écart ?

- Non, bien sûr, tu devais être équitable ! Après Ginny, tu étais dans l'obligation morale de m'embrasser !

Harry ne réussit pas à bannir l'amertume de sa voix. Elle s'entendait autant que l'ironie douloureuse. Draco écarquilla les prunelles.

- Je suis désolé.

Harry ne dit rien, ne bougea plus. Il laissa Draco s'approcher. Il le laissa l'agripper à nouveau par les épaules. Il le laissa prendre possession de ses lèvres pour la seconde fois.

Le baiser dura, s'attarda, se savoura. Harry ferma les paupières et partit en exploration de la bouche qui exigeait tant de lui. La sensation était familière et pourtant différente. Ce fut Draco qui l'entoura de ses bras pour le serrer étroitement. Si étroitement qu'il se trahissait.

Harry en frémit de joie. Il réalisa que lui aussi était excité par le seul pouvoir de ce contact. C'était le baiser le plus profond qu'il ait jamais reçu. Mais il s'écarta. Il voulait voir le visage de Draco.

Celui-ci respirait vite et ses yeux brillaient de convoitise. Au moins, cela réglait le problème de son hétérosexualité supposée. Pas tant que ça, visiblement. Mais Harry préférait en être sûr. Quitte à ramener Draco sur terre et à bousiller ses chances.

- Tu es à moitié ivre, Draco. Tu sais ce que tu fais ? Je suis un garçon. Je suis Harry. Je ne vais pas me travestir en fille pour toi.

Quoique, soudain, cette idée avait du charme. Il s'imagina portant une jupe, remontée sur ses hanches, pendant que Draco le troussait contre le mur… Il frémit.

- Je ne suis pas si ivre que ça, répliqua Draco avec dédain. Je sais toujours ce que je veux. L'idée du travesti n'est pas si désagréable mais ce n'est pas ce que je cherche en ce moment précis…

L'ancien Serpentard était parfaitement maître de lui. Plus pour longtemps, songea Harry.

Il posa la main sur le torse de Draco et le poussa. L'autre recula. Harry avança, poussa encore. Draco se retrouva acculé contre le mur. Il eut un petit sourire de défi, encourageant Harry à montrer son sens de l'initiative.

- Tu prends des risques, Harry.

- Je prend le risque de te faire aimer ça ?

Leurs hanches se frôlèrent. Encore et encore. Harry déboutonna la chemise de Draco, sans caresser la peau diaphane. Arrivé à la ceinture, il la défit d'un geste hâtif. Draco eut un sursaut de surprise. Mais il laissa Harry faire glisser pantalon et caleçon d'un seul mouvement. Il renversa la tête en arrière quand les doigts de Harry se refermèrent sur lui.

Son gémissement fut une douce musique pour Harry. Il déploya son expérience et ses talents pour le serrer, le caresser, le relâcher, l'effleurer savamment. Draco s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces. Harry sourit, respirant contre sa peau.

Draco s emordit les lèvres, jura, serra l'épaule de Harry assez fort pour laisser sa marque. Il le supplia, le corps agité de soubresauts. Harry l'embrassa avec force. Draco cria : le son fut assourdi par le baiser. L'intensité de sa jouissance frappa Harry qui le contempla avec une émotion hypnotisée.

Draco était encore plus beau comme ça.

Il retomba à demi contre le mur. Il haletait. Harry ne dit rien. Il remonta son pantalon et se rajusta. Puis il leva un regard luisant vers Harry.

Celui-ci se demanda s'il devait s'en inquiéter. Pas le temps : Draco venait de tomber à genoux. Avec des gestes brusques, presque menaçants, il lui baissa la braguette. Harrys entit l'air froid sur lui, puis le souffle chaud du garçon.

Qui l'engloutit.

Harry fit un terrible effort pour ne pas bondir. Draco l'empoigna par les hanches presque douloureusement.

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. La tête blonde inclinée sur lui. Incapable de résister, il passa la main dans les cheveux lustrés. Quelques mèches lui chatouillèrent l'aine.

Draco était doué. C'était une certitude que le corps masculin n'était pas une nouveauté pour lui. Harry se mit à trembler. Le plaisir devenait presque tourment, qui allait le brûler et le consumer.

Harry se sentit partir. Il posa la main sur la tête de Draco : plus pour le prévenir que pour l'écarter. Celui-ci repoussa sa main sans ménagement. Harry convulsa. Draco ne bougea pas jusqu'à la dernière goutte…

Harry faillit s'effondrer. Il se sentait si faible. Draco le rattrapa en se relevant d'un bond. Il l'étreignit farouchement.

Harry se laissa bercer. Son camarade de jeu était étonnamment tendre. Il flottait encore lorsque Draco lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Tu sais où est ma chambre. Mais je te préviens : maintenant tu es à moi. J'ai bien l'intention de te garder et de te faire aimer ça. Encore une fois, c'est à tes risques et périls, Potter.

Il le lâcha alors. Titubant, Harry le regarda s'éloigner.

Bon. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. En revanche, il avait bien l'impression que Draco était du genre possessif. Et ça, c'était exactement ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

Il n'irait pas rejoindre Draco dans sa chambre.

On était en guerre, il n'avait pas la tête à former un couple.

FIN


End file.
